


It's not home

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I dont know how to tag, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian wishes for a moment more at the Alliianz, with Bayern. Wishes for a chance to say goodbye, wishes for the time when Lewy threw beer over his head and the time they won the treble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not home

**Author's Note:**

> hi.

He's not happy.

  
Not here in Manchester. He wishes he was, he tells himself he is. He wants to be happy so bad but as much as he lies to the papers, lies to himself, the feeling that he made the wrong choice won't leave his damn mind.

  
He tells the papers that he's happy here, that Manchester is everything but he knows it isn't Germany. Old Trafford isn't the Allianz, isn't home. Rooney isn't Fips and there's no Thomas doing such _Thomas things_ that Basti can't stop laughing. De Gea isnt Manu as much as he thinks he might be.

  
That's another thing, he isn't Basti here. No one uses the endearment, no one but the people back home, the people of Bavaria, the thousands of broken hearted Bayern fans he left behind. In Manchester its just Schweinsteiger, and very rarely Bastian. He thinks he'll get used to it but he feels he won't.

  
He didn't really know what Manchester had to offer him so he thought he'd find out. He mostly left for a differnent challenge, something new. He'd never ventured far from Germany before the only times being out of the country were a holiday and when travelling with the team.

  
Turns out Manchester United isn't a fairytale and England is so far from Germany, Bastian feels like screaming more often than not. He thought he'd like a change, get more playing time, be back with Van Gaal whom he'd respected at Bayern, but this is Manchester and things are different here and Bastian's on the bench more often the not.

  
Bastian wishes for a moment more at the Alliianz, with Bayern. Wishes for a chance to say goodbye, wishes for the time when Lewy threw beer over his head and the time they won the treble.

  
He wonders what Manchester has to offer him this season. Wonders if he'll play a big part in contributing to all that or if his seat on the bench is permanant, like Lukas' at Arsenal. He thinks about the Champions lLague and wonders what will happen if Bayern and Mancherster meet. How will he cope? How can he play against his heart, his home.

It would hurt so much.

  
He misses Lukas. A lot. the distance between them even further now that he moved to England and he thinks Germany is closer to Instanbul. He adds it to the list of reasons of why he shouldn't have left. He watched his pre season games when he had the chance and finally saw him happy after such a rough season. Bastian kind of wishes he re-signed with Arsenal, just so they'd be in the same country but he realises he's being selfish.Basti knows Lukas wouldn't have had the same chance he has at his new club and he was so much happier at Galatstasaray; he wouldn't have dreamed of taking that away from him.

  
He also watches Bayern. Watches them lose too many pre season friendlies. Watches them struggle, wishes for Franck to come back and watches Arjen re-join the team again. Mario is finally improving after his terrible time last season and the pride Bastian feels in his chest for him is huge. He wants Mario to know proud he is that he's doing well. He wishes he was there to help them.

  
International break is too far for Bastian as he misses Germany and his team mates some what fierce. He can't wait until September; it's too far away. He feels the need to get a plane to Germany this minute and just leave. He doesn't though.

  
Instead he makes a phone call to one Lukas Podolski. He picks up after the second ring and he sounds happy and smily and the saddness in Basti's chest lifts almost immediately. He can't help but smile.

  
'Whats up Bastian?' he asks all with an endearing tone and Basti replies with a drawn out sound and a soft 'nothing' from his end of the reciever.

  
Lukas picks up on it, on the tone of vioce and the weariness that Bastian is feeling all from one word. Of course he does, he can read Bastian like a book even over the phone and asks 'Missing Germany huh?' with a slight chuckle, Basti replies with 'yh' and then laughs.

  
'Look Basti ', he starts,'you'll be back in Germany in no time, no ones going to forget you at Bayern. Manchester won't be as bad as it seems in a couple of months and you'll be ringing me telling me about the goals you scored. Plus Bayern love you too much and you'll see all the guys on international break.'

'Not the spaniards.'

'They're pracitically german now. I'm sure they can join our national team and no one would blink an eye.'

  
Bastian laughs whole heartedly at that , Lukas always knows how to make him feel better, 'I miss you', he replies quietly.

  
Poldi says 'I know', and tells Bastian 'three weeks is a short a time as any, besides we've gone longer without seeing each other'. Bastian has to agree with him on that.

  
'It's just so hard here.Everything's different apart from the weather but even that's not like Munich. It doesn't feel like home Lukas and i can't bloody sleep properly. Van Gaal isn't even the same. I really don't like it here.'

  
Lukas listens while Basti rants and then says, 'Its two seasons Basti, just two, and then you don't have to renew your contract, you can return home. I'm sure they'll take you back anytime. You can stick it out for two seasons Basti, I know you can. We'll see each other soon. I love you'.

  
Bastian replied with an 'I love you too', and put the phone down. He knew he could do it. Two years wasn't that bad and hopefully they'd fly by. He wished they would.

  
Bastian wasn't happy here but he'll try to be. On the plus side he got to see Lukas soon.Now that was something that truly made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING GUYS!!  
> so what do you think??  
> i just want to say this is fiction. i dont know how long bastis contract is, i made it up but i think it should end sooner rather than later so he can come home. i miss him.  
> p.s as a liverpool fan it's even harder but i love Basti too much  
> *prays for his return soon*  
> feel free to leave a comment. please. tell me if you liked it or if it was an absolute mess. i'd really appreciate it.


End file.
